


He Bites My Moves

by codewc (orphan_account)



Series: Russdoc Birthday Week [1]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Phase Four (Gorillaz), Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/codewc
Summary: anonymous request: Murdoc and Russel are dared to kiss and end up liking it.





	He Bites My Moves

Noodle is a fun drunk.

Not to say that Noodle isn’t fun normally. But when she’s got three bottles of hard liquor in her, Noodle bounces where she stands, she slurs when she talks and Murdoc isn’t always sure what she’s laughing at.

Then again, he is almost always drunk too.

Noodle smacks her lips together and exhales, then laughs as 2D, standing next to her, finishes his beer a few seconds after she has.

“I did it!” she juts her finger on the kitchen countertop repeatedly.

“You said I couldn’t, Murdoc, but I did! Pay up!” Murdoc, on the other side of the counter, laughs, hugging himself.

“Hold on now, Noods-“

“-wait for nothing! I get to dare you now!”

2D blinks at them both in confusion, swaying slightly, before interrupting the conversation with a burp.

Murdoc and Noodle turn to him, pull identical disgusted faces, and utter “gross” simultaneously. Taken aback by their own coordination, they gasp, 2D included, then pause, and laugh jovially.

This is adult living on a Saturday night.

Distracted by the fun, none of them notices Russel entering the kitchen. Which suits him just fine. The way they smell, Russel would prefer to have as little interaction with them possible tonight.

But when he goes to search for a can of Redbull in the fridge, 2D pipes up. “Shut the ice box! Is  cold in ‘ere!”

Russel can feel three pairs of eyes on him, and sighs as he reluctantly closes the fridge.

“Russ!” Murdoc greets, leaning against the counter. “What’re you doing?” Russel ignores Murdoc, instead turning to Noodle. She smiles proudly in turn.

“Drinking! Like queens!” she exclaims, slamming her fist on the countertop, causing 2D to jump.

“A-and playing dare!” he adds.

“No truths,” Murdoc smirks, this time gaining Russel’s attention.

“Don’t tell me you’re roping her into your nonsense.” Murdoc scoffs, pretending to look offended, dramatically placing his hand on his chest

“Russ, is that really what you think of me? I’m hurt.” Russel squints at Murdoc, unamused, and Murdoc only grins to himself.

“It was my idea!” Noodle crosses her arm. “I can take care of myself.”

Russel exhales through his nose, his face softening. “Sure, you can. So, who’s daring who?” Murdoc, incredulous, huffs in response.

“I am,” Noodle answers, and the three of them wait for her command.

Anticipation is brimming. Murdoc is drumming his fingers on his upper arm. Russel is slowly becoming bored. 2D is spacing out, but snaps back when Noodle sucks in a breath till it puffs out her cheeks. For a moment, Noodle holds her gaze on 2D, but then it shifts to Russel, then Murdoc, then Russel, and finally back to Murdoc. She lifts her hand, a glint in her eye, a mischievous grin on her face, and points at the green bassist.

“I dare you to kiss him, Russel.”

Stunned silence. Then the three of them reply with a collective “ _what?_ ” and it all goes a bit downhill from there.

Murdoc tucks his hair behind his ear as he glances at Russel, suddenly feeling self-conscious, trying not to let it show on his face.

“I’m not even part of this stupid game,” Russel argues, causing Murdoc to look away.

Noodle shrugs, cupping her face with her hands.

“I was going to make 2D kiss Katsu- “

“-you wot?-“

“-but then you showed up and it hit me. What’s the matter? You chicken?”

She playfully tilts her head, her nose wrinkling as she smiles but Russel just shakes his head.

2D, though, looks horrified. “I don wanna kiss a cat! Kiss him, Russel!”

 Noodle nods in agreement. “You heard him! Kiss him!”

Russel, shocked by their dual enthusiasm, now stares wide eyed.

“I’m game,” Murdoc interrupts, bringing the conversation to a halt. Now they’re staring at him.

Murdoc enjoys taking the lead. He wasn’t going to sit back and let them talk about how kissing Murdoc Niccals was like a bloody prank. He purposefully locks eyes with Russel.

“It’s just a kiss, Russ. You scared of me or something?” Murdoc smirks, but the rest don’t join in on the fun. Noodle and 2D only have eyes for Russel it seems.

Russel’s face hardens. He’s staring at Murdoc, calculating. He can hear how Noodle’s sneakers squeak as she rocks back and forth on her heels. He’s looking for something in Murdoc. What? He’s not sure. But he eventually sighs.

“Fine.”

The bravado of Murdoc’s smirk drops. “What?” he says, holding himself tighter and standing straight.

Russel lifts a brow. “You dare me to kiss you and just expect me not to?”

Murdoc shakes his head, looks to Noodle and 2D for backup, receives none, and turns back to Russel.

“No, no,” he assures, “it’s just that I’m… surprised.”

When Russel steps forward, Noodle clasps 2D’s hand. Murdoc can feel his body tense and his vision focus in on Russel. This couldn’t actually be happening. No way. Murdoc feels his expectations going through the roof, feels his breath as it catches in his throat while Russel is closing the distance.

Russel cups the back of Murdoc’s head, pulls him forward. Murdoc’s eyes are wide open. It is light, chaste, brief and in every way the least. Murdoc can hardly register contact before Russel pulls back, letting him go and walking past him.

Could you even call that a kiss?

2D, is impressed regardless, whooping beside Noodle, who, on the other hand, is just as underwhelmed as Murdoc.

Despite her booing and jeering, Russel pays her no mind as he climbs into the elevator.

“Don’t care,” is all he says before the doors ding closed. Noodle, unsatisfied with the fruits of her labour, grumbles to herself. She turns to Murdoc, but refrains when she sees how… spooked he looks.

Murdoc is rooted to the spot. His lips tingling. His palms itchy. He feels like his brain has short circuited. He has nothing to say, so he can only stare back at 2D and Noodle who are just as confused.

He does move eventually, to fetch himself a flask.

 

-

 

Murdoc will admit that he’s curious.

If you’ve known someone for a little over a decade, you can’t help but be curious. It’s just that he hadn’t realized _how_ curious he was until… that.

Murdoc hadn’t gotten a proper feel of Russel’s full lips. His earlobe had warmed when Russel’s thumb brushed against it. All of it felt like a tease, honestly, and Murdoc wasn’t going to be disappointed.

Murdoc Niccals never leaves anything or anyone _disappointed,_ including himself.

 

Once he’d gotten _really_ drunk and willing, Murdoc snuck away from Noodle and 2D in the middle of their intoxicated debate over Game of Thrones. In the elevator, he convinces himself that he is not in fact going up there to get a kiss from Russel. He’s is just going to pull his leg, that’s all. If Russel’s going to be a tease, then so is Murdoc.

He staggers his way to Russel’s room, pushes down the feeling of dismay when he finds no one inside, and internally kicks himself for smiling beforehand. Then he makes his way to the study, almost tripping over one of Katsu’s toys. The corner of his mouth twitches when he sees Russel hunched over a book in a swivel chair.

Russel doesn’t even notice Murdoc taking a seat in the lounge chair next to him.

“Have you ever, like, kissed someone before?” Murdoc blurts out, leaning to him.

Russel jumps in his skin, then turns to Murdoc.

“What?” is his first instinct, but then his face drops, “oh.”

Murdoc chuckles. “There’s nothing wrong with that, ya know. Feel a bit honoured at being yer first smooch. Should I share my lunch table with you? Or is that too fast?” Russel, finally in on the joke, frowns slightly.

“I didn’t want to kiss you, bonehead- “

“-because you don’t know how? S’alright, Russ, you can tell me.”

Murdoc can sense Russel rolling his eyes. Russel turns back to his book, not wanting to give the conversation any validation. Murdoc however, smiles to himself. He feels like he’s dishing out what Russel gave him. Justice. Embarrassing Murdoc like that in front of the rest of the band isn’t on.

This isn’t about the kiss. Not at all.

“Is that really all you got, Russ? My nan kisses with more passion than you.”

Murdoc bounces in his seat, hugging himself. “I would give you a second chance, but I wouldn’t want to overwhelm you.”

Still no reply. Murdoc squints at Russel. This was starting to lose its charm. Maybe he should…

“I really was surprised that you did, though. It wasn’t like I was planning on it or anything.”

Nothing.

“Not that I ever would, I’m just saying.”

Nothing.

“And even despite that, it was still kind of a let down.”

Then it clicks. Murdoc’s eyes widen at the realization.

Big mistake.

Russel lowers his book, a knowing smile slowly spreading across his face. He turns to Murdoc, who rears back in an internal panic.

“Oh, my God,” Russel states, in disbelief, “you actually want me to kiss you.”

Murdoc blinks, shakes his head and laughs nervously.

“W-what?” he scoffs. “No I-“

“-you _do_. Holy shit. I thought you were just making fun of me but you actually…”

There’s a moment of quiet. Murdoc looks down at his feet. He can’t bring himself to argue anymore.

He had been called out. He called _himself_ out.

He twiddles his thumbs, flustered to the extreme. The alcohol has made all the heat rush up to his face. Russel, on the other hand, shifts in his seat and leans forward. He drops the book, and reaches for Murdoc’s face.

Russel slides his fingers through Murdoc’s hair to cradle the back of his head like he had before, and presses further. Murdoc gasps into the kiss, heart hammering in his chest as he lifts his hands and rests them on Russel’s shoulders.

He decides that Russel’s lips feel terribly good and skims his tongue over them. Murdoc could swear that he felt Russel tremble at that, and is ready to move when he feels Russel’s lips part, but then Russel firmly grips Murdoc’s waist and pulls back.

Russel breathes, surprised at himself. He looks over Murdoc. If his eyes were gleaming before… Russel swallowed.

“Sorry, that was- “

“- too much? Not at all.” Murdoc smiles slyly, the tension in the room seeming to melt away.

He slides his arms to wrap around Russel, gently pulling him closer until their foreheads are pressed together. Murdoc was drunk and bare, and Russel could honestly not give a fuck anymore. If anything, the whole ordeal felt rather… relieving. Like it was something that had been brewing for longer than the two would like to admit.

It was wet, and warm, and slow, and in every way the _most_.

Murdoc moans as Russel grips his hips, pulling him closer. Murdoc tilts his head, showcasing his need as his hands slide up and down Russel’s upper arms, but Russel breaks the kiss.

Murdoc found the way Russel rubbed his nose against his before pressing their foreheads together weirdly affectionate.

“Your breath stinks,” he mutters.

“And _your_ breath smells delicious,” Murdoc presses a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss on Russel’s cheek.

Russel squeezes Murdoc’s sides. “Move over.”

The two shift, with Russel sitting beside Murdoc on the lounge chair, now Murdoc is draping himself over Russel, going back to eagerly sucking at Russel’s neck. They aren’t going to stop for a while.

 

-

 

Noodle should have known from years of cleaning up after Murdoc how truly awful hangovers were.

This was even worse what with her being stuck to the couch. She groans as she feels what must be 2D shake her arm, causing her to wake up groggy and annoyed. “What is it, toochie?” Noodle slurs, unaware of her old speech pattern resurfacing.

2D smiles at this, but shakes his head.

“See, Noods, I woke up ‘cuz I remembered that Russel still has my book,” he speaks with his hands, “so I went up to see ‘im and ask for it back but he wasn’t in his room. He left all of his junk around, though, so I tripped over somefing and on my way down I realized that- “

“-please get to the point, ‘D, my head is pounding.”

2D pauses, thinking to himself, then leans in and whispers to Noodle as if to relay some terrible secret.

“I went to the study and I found Russ… and Murdoc, sleeping on the lounge chair. They both had their clothes on, but…”

Noodle’s eyes widen, and she sits up.

She recalls last night. She recalls Murdoc leaving at some point. She looks down at her hands, watches how her fingers move when she clenches her hands into fists. A wave of regret hits her cold and hard.

“I’m a God,” she says to herself, as 2D sits back, staring at her in utter confusion.

They are definitely never doing this again, he mentally notes to himself.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> my gay gorillaz blog is @russdoc on tumblr


End file.
